elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
April Update
The April Update is a standalone content update for Elite Dangerous that was released on April 23, 2019. It was the first major update for the game following the Elite Dangerous: Beyond season, as well as the first of a series of updates throughout 2019 designed to provide quality of life improvements and a more welcoming beginning experience for new players.Frontier Forums: April Update - Coming 23 April 2019YouTube: April Update - Content RevealFrontier Forums: April Update - Patch Notes The April Update is followed by the September Update. Features *'The Pilots' Federation District' **A number of new systems are added for the benefit of new players. Pilots will only retain permit access to Pilots' Federation District systems until they earn their first rank in Combat, Trade, or Exploration (Mostly Harmless, Mostly Penniless, and Mostly Aimless, respectively). Missions provided within these systems are simple enough to be completed in a Sidewinder MkI. In addition, Commanders will have reduced rebuy costs while using the Pilots' Federation District. *'New Modules' **Advanced Docking Computer - An upgraded version of the Standard Docking Computer that automatically controls takeoffs from ports as well as docking. Included by default in all newly-purchased small ships. **Supercruise Assist - A module that controls supercruise travel to a selected destination within a system, and only requires that the pilot first line up with the target. It will automatically maintain the correct speed and approach to the target, and will drop out into normal space outside stations or take up orbit around planets. It also features a Hyperspace Dethrottle option, which brings the ship to a halt immediately after a jump. Included by default in all newly-purchased ships. **Advanced Multi-cannon - A Multi-cannon variant that uses standard small calibre munitions by default, but Anti-Xeno ammunition can be Synthesized for it on the fly, making it usable in combat against both human and Thargoid vessels. It was a reward for the "Bridging the Gap" Interstellar Initiative. *'Additional Ship Module Slots' **All small ships will gain two Class 1 Optional Internal module slots. **All medium and large ships will gain one Class 1 Optional Internal module slot. *'Navigation Panel Improvements' **The Navigation Panel's layout is adjusted and icons are added. **A new column displays nearby activities (Combat Zones, Mining Hotspots, etc.), mission targets, plotted routes, Wanted status, and local Threat Level. More details are also provided for the system, its star class, local minor factions, and more. **Threat Level applies to entire systems. If a location has a Threat Level that exceeds a pilot's Combat rank, a "danger" icon is displayed. *'Pilot's Handbook' **A subsection of the Codex, the Pilot's Handbook will explain the various activities available in the game and detail how to get involved with them. *'Trading Screen Improvements' **The Commodities Market interface is improved with the addition of two panels: "Buy" and "Sell". These panels display: ***Commodities relevant to any active missions ***Icons that provide feedback of profits and supplies ***Trade data on nearby local systems per commodity ***Buy and sell commodities pop-up with much more info than before ***Select markets or goods and view their trade data in the Galaxy Map *'Interstellar Initiatives' **An upgraded form of Community Goals. Interstellar Initiatives feature a series of in-game events that play out over the course of a month with multiple phases and an evolving narrative. Some Initiatives will have a lasting effect on the galaxy and offer unique rewards depending on players' actions. *'Revamped Main Menu' **The player's active ship is used for the background. **The player's current system and status (Docked, Landed, or Idle) and total credits are displayed. **GalNet reports are displayed on the Main Menu. *'Other Changes' **Training Missions and Challenge Scenarios are accessible directly from the cockpit. Certain Training Missions have also been re-balanced. The character Tanya Blaine serves as the player's instructor. **Loading screens now feature various gameplay tips. **Ship Canopy integrity corrected from 30 to 15. Total Canopy integrity (breaks after incurring 15 damage) remains unchanged.Frontier Forums: Not in the patch notes - canopy integrity halved. "The canopy used to break when it was at 50% integrity, however, we have fixed this so it correctly breaks at 0% integrity bringing it in line with all the other modules. Therefore, to maintain the canopy’s current functionality, we halved its integrity. This means that the canopy should be reacting in the same way as before the April Update." - Community Manager Will Flanagan, 29 Apr. 2019 **Over 800 minor bug fixes. Videos April Update - Content Reveal Incoming Transmission - Bridging the Gap References Category:Elite Dangerous